


Tired - Virgil

by MarySueAtYourService



Series: Happy Days That Never Last [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Exhaustion, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueAtYourService/pseuds/MarySueAtYourService
Summary: Virgil is tired.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Happy Days That Never Last [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687144
Kudos: 29





	Tired - Virgil

Virgil is tired.

He's tired of venting to the other sides, and seeing the polite grin on their faces because they just don't know what to say. He's tired of staying up, staring at a ceiling and wondering why or how did he reach this point. 

Virgil is tired of _himself_.

He's tired of being such a nuisance, of being that negative aura that always brings others down. He's tired of overthinking every word he says, of every single one of his mistakes. He's tired of his sheer existence. But that's the thing, isn't it? Because of whatever reason, the others want him there. They want him to talk to them, to be their friend. He doesn't know why and he doesn't get it. 

Virgil tries to forget the past. He tries to forget his days with Remus and Janus, so he could not feel the pain that accompanies those memories. But everything's fine now, isn't it? He doesn't have a reason to be sad. He has everything he has ever wanted, and sure, he did go through some bad things in the past, but those are gone now. He should be okay.

But, he's not. And he'll never be. Hey, at least he can pretend. Just like Patton.


End file.
